


Façade

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hakuba Saguru's Really Bad Day, Kaito is an idiot, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, PWP, Radio Cassette Player, Romance, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wire Tapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: It was late when he found her in the office.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Who else has been locked in a tower for five months? Here's some smut to bring joy to all our lives, and remind us of the days when cities like New York didn't put out 4 page guides on hooking up with masks :3 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #14: Radio-Cassette Player

It was much later then she would have liked, especially to be working in the office alone. Some people said, "Like father, like son," but more than one co-worker had teased that Aoko Nakamori seemed to be a female clone of the Inspector.

Now? Now she would send the Inspector home, and end up staying hours into the night trying to figure out some bloody pattern to KID's heists. Stay hours working on how they might track down some of the men who seemed to be after the thief as well. Hours over a damn note he’d dropped off in some reckless antic that took the better part of the night just cleaning up after. 

Tonight was the same.

Aoko sat at her desk going over some articles, ignoring the clock and wondering if maybe she should go make another pot of coffee.

She never even heard the footsteps down the hall, or the shadow that leaned against her door frame raising an eyebrow in question.

"Working late Nakamori-san?"

Her head flew up and she pulled away from the desk in surprise. 

"What-" 

She stopped once she realized who it was.

Kaito Kuroba smiled and her eyes grew hard, "I presume you know there are cameras in here, yes?"

His irritating grin broadened, "Precisely why I'm not in white. Really, the security in this place after hours is quite depressing. Do you realize how easy it would be for someone to get those files of yours?"

She moved back to her desk and reached for another paper, doing all she could to simply ignore him. She was well aware her writing made no sense at all, but it was better than the alternative.

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking up from her desk.

His sigh was audible, and she wondered if she'd managed to move that damned smile of his. It would serve him right. She hadn't seen him in ages and yet he still carried that shit eating grin he always had.

She heard him move, even as his voice grew closer, "I wanted to warn you.”

Her head flew up and her eyes flashed in response, "Warn me what? Not to come after you? Damn Kaito! How stupid are you? Do you really think-"

The grin was gone, this time he was deadly serious, "No. Not about me. About some of the heists coming up. Be careful. You might have noticed the gunmen starting to show up, but I have an idea that you might be seeing a lot more of them soon. And Ao- Nakamori-san? I think they might stop caring soon on who gets hurt. I don't want to see you or your men go down because they get caught in the crossfire, especially when trying to catch me." He had moved so he was leaning over her desk, looking across at her. It made it worse really, knowing that he cared. Why should he after all?

It was true, he was looking at her almost as though all the time between them had never happened, except that was impossible.

"It's my job Kaito. I'm sorry, but being a police officer means I can't let anyone get away with that. Even if the person they're chasing is KID. Dear God,  _ especially _ if that person is KID. So long as they have guns and the potential to harm I won't simply let them stand aside. My job is just as dangerous as yours I’ll have you know,” she saw something flash in his eyes and bit her lip. It was ridiculous, whatever this was, but still- she knew what he risked coming there. “Thank you for the warning, all the same. Now if you don't mind I have-"

It must have aggravated him more than she thought because he cut in again and she felt the paper she had reached for taken out of her hands, "Aoko, don't take this lightly! These people have no qualms at whatever methods they deem necessary. If they think getting you or any of the officers out of the way will help they shoot first and ask questions later!! They're not afraid to bomb, murder, poison, or blackmail. It was easy for me to break in here, and when I went to your house to talk to y-"

"You broke into my house!?" She grabbed the report out of his hands, her face livid. "You have no right! You swore when I found out about this that you'd keep away and I wouldn't tell your-"

He scowled, "I stopped by before coming here. I knocked thanks and yes, then I peeked because I was fucking worried. God, Aoko have you looked at a clock? I didn't think you'd still be in your office looking up reports! Most people are getting some semblance of sleep by this-"

She’d had enough of this. Of his damn meddling, "And whose fault is that?! In case you forget, it's your fault I'm in here! It's your heist notes! The gems you've stolen! The people that are chasing after  _ you!  _ " She was leaning over her desk nearly screaming at him. Thank God her floor of the building was empty after hours, or every person in the area would be running.

He didn't say anything, rather his face became stone. She didn't back down, but part of her hurt when she saw the look. It was the face he put on for strangers, detectives, acquaintances, foes… never her. Not even when she'd found out the truth about everything, he'd still never given her  _ that _ particular mask.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry.” 

A lie. His words didn't carry an actual apology, they were just that. Words. When she looked at his face she realized he wanted to mean it, but even now he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions.

She couldn't look at him.

After a few moment's he spoke again, this time his voice neutral, "So… How  _ have _ you been?"

Her eyes stayed on her work and for a moment she wanted to scream at him to leave, yet- "As well as could be expected I guess. You?"

"Living-" she heard the fake smile ride on the words.

Her eyes stayed on her desk, but still Kaito went on, "I’ve missed you."

The report crumpled in her hand as Aoko looked up, "Did you? Perhaps you should have thought about it before you chose this! You were the one who left. It doesn't matter now anyway does it? I'm sure you have other friends now, or perhaps a girlfriend? A family? Go to them! Let them worship you as KID. I don't know why you came here Kaito, but whatever perverse reason it is? I don’t care, because I sure haven't missed you!" The lie flew out and hurt her worse then anything he could have said did. The way his eyes flashed at it, the way she found herself on her feet, the slam of her hands against the desk, deep ragged breaths, all before she knew what she was doing.

It hurt worse when she couldn't tell if he caught it was a lie or not. Her anger was too strong for her to even think of another human being... especially when it was him. 

Kaito’s stone mask was back. She was nearly shaking with fury as she looked at him, and all he did was give her the same empty look he had before. The same impassive expression she couldn't read. The same masks he'd worn ever since he took up KID, and he'd given to her. The same betrayal.

He spoke anyway.

"Do you really think that?"

They stood in a deathly silence, under the shadows that played in the building at night. She managed to keep from trembling, but neither of them gave an inch.

She decided to take action before she broke down, which was the last thing she wanted in front of the man.

"Go."

He didn't respond immediately and she stepped around her desk fighting back her overflow of emotions. Her fingers clutched at the front of it as she faced him and with her other hand pointed at the door, "Go!"

She thought she saw hurt in his eyes as he asked her softly, "Just answer me first. Please. Is that really what you think?"

Her hand clenched the desk and she kept her face just as calm as his while she forced the words from her lips, "You're KID aren't you? I appreciate your warning, as I know you would have given my father, but even if you don't tell me as much I'm as aware now as I was then of how you see me-"

"Which is?"

"A friendly rival? Perhaps admiration because I never fell for your whims. A challenge-" she said, voicel steady, and eyes unblinking. "I thank you for your worry, but I can't do this anymore Kaito. I thought this was over. So just leave… please."

It caught his attention. He took a step closer and she realized she'd efficiently pinned herself in. Her breath caught and she nearly trembled.

"Like what? Do  _ what _ ? What are you talking-"

"This Kaito!” she threw up her hands towards him. God how much of an idiot could he be? “ I still… I still remember you as the boy who had magic! Who could make all my troubles go away with a wave of a hand! The boy who was like ice cream, cold and sweet! I can't face you like this anymore. Not as a man who won't even show me anything but masks. How can you expect me to care if you show me that same damn face you show everyone else? I'm not naïve! Don't treat me like a child! How could I ever trust you if you can't even trust me?” 

She saw the surprise reflected in his eyes at her words and pushed on, “Well? How can I trust you when you couldn’t even tell me the truth? How can I accept your apologies when you won't show me your true face?" Her eyes searched his, his cheeks, his lips, even his body language but it was KID. KID and the performer. KID and the magician. Had Kaito ever even really existed? She shook her head, "Dammit Kaito! You won't even do it now! Just get-"

His voice severed hers. He looked calm but she found shivers running up her arms and leaving goosebumps in their place, "Do you really want to know the truth? Do you really want to see what's behind my mask?"

She could tell, suddenly, that he was about to break. That something was about to shatter, and every breath took all the self control he had. 

Yet she knew she couldn't say no, it wasn't in her nature.

"Yes."

With anyone else she would have screamed. She would have grabbed for her gun or mace or alarms or something to protect herself. As he bolted from where he stood, flew towards her, she should have moved away, fled, threw up her hands and ran. Instead, all she could do was lean against her desk bracing herself for the storm she asked to see.

She wasn't quite ready; however, when suddenly she felt one strong arm wrap around her, and the other brace against her with a body pushing back against the desk. She wasn't ready when two lips pressed against her own with a type of passion none of her previous boyfriends had dared. She wasn't ready for the sudden explosion her own senses saw fit to give.

Warmth. Hands working their way against her skin. Lips that teased, and pressed, and sought. Fingers that flitted and worked and sunk into her. 

She forgot that she had worked her way up in the taskforce, that she was a woman and a respected one. She felt like she was in High School and still as innocent as a little girl. She forgot she hadn't even seen this man, not KID, not a thief, just  _ him _ in years. Mostly because she swore she'd arrest him on sight if she did.

His lips slipped open, and a sliver of tongue pressed against the seam of hers. She felt his teeth catch the bottom of her lip, tugging, nipping, and then his tongue, insistent and searching. She responded in like, letting herself open up to him. It was like he was swallowing her whole, and just then she couldn’t bring herself to care. Couldn’t even think. At that moment the only thing she could be aware of was how much she truly, deeply missed him.

How much she needed this  _ man _ .

One arm held them up as it pinned her against the desk, but the other moved from her back to her side. His fingers searching, teasing, memorizing the trails as they slid along her spine and flitted across her waist and down to her thigh. She heard herself groan into his mouth as it moved down her skirt, slowly, inch by dangerous inch, a skirt which she had never before seen as being  _ too  _ long. 

A few short seconds and she had let him go farther than she’d allowed most of her boyfriends. Flings really. Officers chasing KID didn’t have time to date properly and she was known for being old fashion. 

This time impropriety never ran through her mind. Her thoughts were a thousand miles away as the kisses grew more heated. His hand had found its way to the hem of her skirt and pushed it up. Back up, those nimble, ridiculously long, fingers of his trailing up and up and up. 

His lips biting, and catching, and trailing down her lips, her cheek, her neck. Warm breath on her ear, the graze of teeth, a whisper of something that might have been another broken promise or an unbreakable vow. 

She didn't even realize she was leaning farther and farther back on her desk, onto her reports, onto KID’s notes and heist plans and hours of meticulous recordings. Ignored them when they fell to the side, scattering around them and letting her slide onto the wood and remaining notes ripping beneath her. 

She ignored the fact her hair had come undone from the carefully made knot and fallen around her face, that her shirt had come unbutton, that her skirt was to her waist. 

Suddenly the only thing that existed was Kaito.

She pulled him in just as much as he leaned in, it became a give and take. She grabbed his head pulling him closer, and when she did let go he nipped at her earlobe, her neck, drifting down and down, where the buttons had slipped open and his suddenly free hand pushed against lace, around taut nipples that ached to be set free. 

God. To have his lips  _ there.  _

_ And then they were.  _

She thanked whoever was listening that she was alone on her office floor. 

Breath came in short pants as he pulled back. His cheek were flushed, and they both may has well have finished a nightly chase on rooftops from the sound of harsh breaths ripping from their lungs. She was pinned to the desk, he’d pulled himself above her, and she realized her own hands hadn’t stayed idle either. His shirt was open, bare, with a faint etching of nails. She suspected he might even be missing a button, and to her chagrin she realised his belt buckle was undone. Still, it reminded her just why she hadn't wanted to look at him. His piercing blue eyes, lithe build, sharp clothes, soft features, perpetual bed head, muscles that trembled under her nails-

It was no wonder every woman she had met always had eyes for KID. Except this wasn’t KID. And this man, this open and yielding man was far more attractive than KID could ever be.

The look of pain, lust, hurt, fury, want and absolute adoration on his face sent her reeling. She'd never seen half those emotions so naked on his face, but in one moment his poker face had been shot to hell and she realized just what he'd been hiding.

All she could manage was, "Oh."

"Will you listen now?" His voice was soft, yet it shattered the room. She realized his hand was shaking as he settled his fingers onto hers. 

"Well? You asked, so here it is. Here is the answer. That is how I feel. Are you happy?  _ God _ ... Aoko if they were to hurt you. If you were to get shot at a heist and it was my fault and I couldn't-" He began to shake and for a moment she was terrified he might break completely.

She didn't think she could handle that. Kaito never cried. 

Not even when his father died. 

"I didn't kn-"

His lips were against her’s again, silencing her protests effectively. This time she had a suspicion there would be no stopping. No stopping while the rest of her paper's scattered as she fell back against them, even as she was fully aware they would have to do something about that before morning. He slid above her with all the agility of a cat. His knee slid between hers, and she groaned at the heat she felt there. Her fingers were entwined in his shirt with no intention of letting go, no intention of letting him escape this time, dragging him closer, and closer....

His fingers found their way back down, pushing up the rest of the way beneath her skirt. She felt them run up her leg causing her to cry out at the sensation. They ran over the smooth area of her thigh, nails brushing so painfully light. Her back arched, and she cried out his name as his teeth caught her earlobe and tugged. 

"I've always loved you-" she heard him whisper, nearly inaudible in her ear. "That never changed." His lips moved lower again. She would be wearing high necked collars for weeks at the way he sucked and nipped and caused her to groan. 

When his hand brushed against the thin layer of fabric of her underwear, she wondered if she was seeing stars. 

Gently. So gently, he pushed the fabric away. Fingers curling in the curls he found there, and then one long digit sinking inside her and causing her to cry out. 

“Kaito!” 

She bucked against him, and heard him groan. His lips lowered in a fury, nipping down along her breast, pushing back her shirt, his free hand pulling them free as his lips found the nipple through the sheer lace, suckling and licking and… 

She bucked again, his finger deeper inside her. She could feel him as well, feel how hard he was underneath too tight jeans, and her hand slid down between them to palm him against the fabric. 

“ _ Aoko, _ ” he said her name like a prayer. 

If someone were to walk in at that moment they were doomed. 

If the cameras were actually on, she was more than doomed. 

His finger slipped out of her, his hand tightening around her thigh. She missed the sensation, wanted him inside of her. He groaned, his tongue lapping gently at it’s ministrations around her breast, before he moved his head back up to meet her lips. The pace was less frantic, less rushed. The pain was gone, and in its place was a tenderness that she wouldn't have thought of him. His touches became soft and she felt as though she had become one of his magic tricks blooming solely because he wished it.

She couldn't remember if that was a good or bad thing.

She wasn't sure she really cared.

Her hand ran over the front of his pants, and she heard him let out a pained moan. 

If only she just flicked open the button and-

He pulled back. Truly pulled back, never mind that he had her pinned across her desk, and their clothes in utter disarray. Nevermind that she could still feel him against her, and she was aching with utter need. Kaito pulled back with apprehension written on his face. He slipped his free hand to her face, catching it, caressing it in the palm of his hand.

Her breath caught.

"No more masks," he said, and she knew he meant it. "I'll stop. I can't promise I'd never give you another one, everyone has masks at times, but- I'll try. If you'll just let me see you from time to time? God I’d do anything just to-"

"Time to time?!’ She jolted up and caused him to fall back off the desk. At another time, another place, she might have laughed at the way he lost his footing and stumbled back. Instead, she scrambled to close her shirt and pull down her skirt. Wondered if there was any dignity to be saved as her voice cracked, "After that?!"

His face almost closed up, but he shook it off this time. It was still Kaito looking at her as he retreated further back, "I'm such an idiot.”

She met his eyes, “Kaito?” 

"I'm sorry… Look I'll-" 

She grabbed his arm before he had the chance to run. 

"Kaito, you really are an idiot if you think I'm going to just let you walk out of here like that! If you so much as think about it I'll… I'll…” 

“Aoko-” 

"I'll have to sue KID for sexual harassment in the work place!"

The incredulous look on his face was worth it, even if she knew how ridiculous it sounded as soon as it passed from her own lips. It was the only thing that she could think of but….

"Sexual harassment?"

"You pinned me to a desk!"

"I didn't see you complaining!”

"I didn't have a chance!"

“I’m pretty sure it’s on record at one point you screamed for more!” 

“You can’t prove that!” 

"Yeah? Well Miss Detective, I would like to point to the evidence of my clothes. Item One: the button you threw across the room. Item Two: Your lipgloss currently coating my collar. Item Three: My belt that I absolutely did not undo myself.” 

Aoko grinned back, "Would you like me to point out where your hands were? What they were even  _ in?!”  _

Kaito chuckled, “Two more seconds and you’d know I’m not even wearing pants!” 

They both looked at each other as they bantered and Kaito's face broke into a real grin, the type she remembered from when they were just children. 

It was mutual, when they both collapsed into one another's arms laughing. It was an easy transition from their laughter back to a flurry of limbs and soft kisses. Suddenly there was laughter and tears and questions neither could answer. 

They held onto each other and as though nothing existed except each other.

By the time they'd grasped control of their emotions Kaito smiled, "Ya know? We better hope Hakuba doesn't one of those radio-cassette players rigged around here all those old time detectives he worships used. Can you imagine? And I'm fairly certain you screamed my name more then- Ow! What was that?" He rubbed the area her hand had impacted with a moment before.

"Don't be stupid like that…" her cheeks burned. "No one would believe it anyway, I'm the work-a-holic remember?" 

He kissed her on her nose, "Mmm true, but I think I'm going to have to start stealing you- after all I can always give you back come morning, ne?"

Her cheeks burned brighter and he laughed.

She pulled away just slightly, "Kaito. We... We do need to talk. I can't- I mean- We can't just-"

His finger landed on her lips and she saw the same sparkle that he always had as KID, the same look he gave just before he planned the best trick of the night. She felt her heart skip a jump.

"We will. Tonight. I promise. My place or yours. I don't care either way, but I agree. We need to talk, and more than just about KID too.” He brushed a stray lock from her forehead. 

The shiver ran up her spine again and suddenly she was aching and her mouth was dry. She reached up and caught his hand, pressing his palm to her lips, keeping her lips locked on his. 

"I guess so…" 

It might have devolved again, only Kaito’s eyes flickered to the mess of papers torn and littered around her floor. There were several other accessories and knick knacks that had fallen in the process, she hadn’t even heard them drop, and she noticed the faint etching of bruises along his neck and chest where her lips had rested. 

His eyes were cataloguing her, and she suspected she looked somewhat the same. 

Neither of them had been… gentle. 

It caused her to grin, and then laugh when she saw the heist note in absolute shreds from where it had been ripped out of the way. 

"You know… I'm almost tempted to just leave my office like this. What do you think Hakuba would do?"

The grin Kaito gave back was nothing less than predatory, "Personally? I'm kinda hoping he did wire-tap your office."

As she watched him rub the other side of his face she let out a sigh. Some things never changed.

* * *

**Omake**

Hakuba stared at the tape again, his frown deepening. He had the proof. He knew he no one could doubt it. It was all the evidence he needed to finally incarcerate KID forever.

But as he rewound the tape one more time and fought not to turn it off half way through. 

“ _ Yes Kaito! Right there...oh God yes!”  _

He simply couldn't get over the main problem with the whole thing-

How on  _ earth _ was he going to get the tape to Nakamori-keibu and not get shot?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have another very similar office sex fic that's sort of an almost companion peace I'll put up later this week. Cherelle Holmes had some amazing fanart for it that's buried in internet glitches and computer deaths, but you should absolutely check out their tumblr and DC fanart at https://cherelleholmes.tumblr.com if you haven't seen their stuff before!


End file.
